The Consequences of Evil
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: After Clay has turned to the Heylin side, the remaining Xiaolin Dragons have to face the consequences of evil!
1. Clay goes Evil

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own in this Fanfic are The Gryphin and my new Shen Gong Wu. The Consequences Of Evil - Chapter 1

**Rai's thoughts**

Kimiko's thoughts

_Clay's thoughts_

_Omi's thoughts_

"Greetings my young apprentices." **Agh! Dude, why does Master Fung always have to refer to us as apprentices. I mean were Xiaolin dragons, well maybe not full ones. But I still don't like him calling us "Apprentices". It makes us sound as if were carpenters instead of Hero's.** Said Master Fung coming out of the Temple. Raimundo, a Brazilian who thought himself the first letter in cool, was talking to Kimiko, an American whose appearance always seemed to change. Omi, a Japanese monk with an ego that seemed to big for his small body, was practising his flying dragon spin. The final apprentice, Clay the kung fu Texas cowboy, was practising his lasso on Dojo, the Xiaolin warriors faithful Dragon.

"Today… Agh! Master Fung is so annoying. This is either going to be pointless training or chores. …I need you to do a few chores for me." What a guess. Stated Master Fung. "Clay, you wash the dishes. Kimiko, wash the floors. Omi, you…

"No time for chores," butted in Dojo, "Sensing new Shen Gong Wu." _Aha! Another chance for me to challenge my already perfected fighting skills._

"Don't' worry. The chores will be here when you get back." **Dude! What is this guys problem?** Remarked Master Fung.

"Hop on!" Shouted Dojo, growing in size until he was almost longer than the temple. The four Friends climbed on to Dojo and he set off.

"So what Shen Gong Wu are we after this time?" asked Clay. Dojo opened the tiny scroll.

"It's the eyes of flame. A pair of goggles that can shoot fire."

"Sounds neat!" said Rai. After a long time Dojo swooped down and landed outside a cave. The warriors dismounted and walked in.

"JACKBOTS ATTACK!" _When's he gonna learn that his robots have about the same effect on us as a mouse has on a grizzly bear._ The familiar shout came from behind them. They wheeled round and there was Jack Spicer, as usual flanked by around ten jackbots.

"Tsunami strike, Water!" shouted Omi. A huge jet of water came out of his hand, destroying two of the jackbots.

"Sword of the storm, wind" shouted Rai. The jet of air smashed another two jackbots against the rock face.

"Star of Hanabi, fire" screamed Kimiko. The flaming Shen Gong Wu burnt up the innards of a third pair of jackbots.

"Seismic kick, earth!" yelled Clay. A huge chunk of rock rose into the air, smashing two of the jackbots. Suddenly a huge creature swooped down from the sky and smashed the final two jackbots. It then flew into the cave.

"Quick! It must be after the Shen Gong Wu!" Well done Einstein. Shouted Dojo.

"I'm on it!" replied Clay. "Jet boot su!" The boots on Clay's feet suddenly carried him into the air. He sped off after the monster.

"No one's taking my Shen Gong Wu." Dude, since when has it been yours. Yelled Jack. He activated his propellers and sped off after Clay.

"Monster, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Declared Clay. He had found the Shen Gong Wu hanging from the ceiling by a small spider web.

"Gryphin accepts." Said Wuya, emerging from behind the creature.

"Make that a showdown trio!" shouted Jack, "Also a shengie boo double dare" Wuya and Clay turned in his direction. He had one finger on the Shen Gong Wu.

"Gryphin accepts again!"

"Your gonna be more beat than a baby trying to win a bucking bronco contest."

"The challenge is this," stated Jack, _Here comes something stupid._ "The person to collect the most spiders before that large spider finishes his web is the winner. _Told you_. I wager my shroud of shadows and Lotus twister."

"I wager my Jet boot su and third arm sash."

"Gryphin wagers his eye of Dashi and Serpent's tale."

"Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" shouted Clay. The landscape around them started to change. Both the large spider and it's incompleted web became huge. The smaller spiders multiplied until they filled the walls and ceiling.

"Ready set go!" shouted Jack. They were off jack used his Lotus Twister to grab more spiders than he could have naturally. Clay used the jet boot su to fly up and grab the ones on the ceiling and the Gryphin simply flew around grabbing them. At the end of the showdown the world returned to normal. It was the Gryphin holding the seven Shen Gong Wu. The creature and Wuya flew off followed by Jack Spicer. Clay walked back along the tunnel to meet his friends.

_Ah. By the lack of Shen Gong Wu in Clay's hand I presume he has suffered a humiliating defeat._

"Mind reader conch." Murmured Clay. Ah. By the lack of Shen Gong Wu in Clay's hand I presume he has suffered a humiliating defeat." I'll give you a humiliating defeat." Yelled Clay!

"Clay what's got into you!" asked Rai.

"Seismic Kick, earth." A huge chunk of rock flew at Omi. He quickly sent it flying away with a jet of water.

"Clay stop this and tell us what's wrong!" reasoned Kimiko. Clay turned his attention to her.

"Lasso of boa boa!" Kimiko found herself wrapped up by the Lasso.

"Tangleweb comb!" shouted Raimundo however Clay batted the vines away with boulders.

"I'm fed up of Omi always going on about my _Humiliating defeats_… **Clay must have used the mind reader conch.** …I'm leaving. Next time you see me were enemies." Screamed Clay.

"Orb of tornami, ice!" shouted Omi. Before Clay knew what had hit him he was sealed in a block of ice.

"Let's get him back to the temple," said Dojo "we can decide what to do with him later."

"So it appears Wuya has got herself a new monster to play with. I still don't regret telling her to get lost, even if she has stolen a lot of my Shen Gong Wu." Jack Spicer was pacing up and down his workroom. "Even so, I've got to defeat this Gryphin. If the Xiaolin losers best me to it then I will have lost most of My Shen Gong Wu. Mind you, the cue ball might be useful. I know that he believes that there's good in me. Some chance. I also know that the losers have taken on new team members before."

Jack stopped at his workbench and started to design a new robot. He didn't really need one however it helped pass the time when he wasn't searching for Shen Gong Wu or plotting to take over the world. Suddenly a light flicked on, on a gadget beside him. Good I can start my plan now, thought Jack.

"Jackbots! Follow me there's a new Shen Gong Wu that's been revealed.

"Sensing Shen Gong Wu!" Another one! That's two in one day. announced Dojo. He checked the scroll. "It's the Belt of Swiftness. It gives the user unearthly running abilities."

"That Shen Gong Wu sounds most useful!" remarked Omi. **He thinks every Shen Gong Wu sounds most useful. **"It will be a great help to my superior fighting skills!" **His ego's so big I'm surprised that his head stays on.**

"We can't go!" shouted Kimiko, "We still haven't found out what's making Clay act like this."

"I fear that it is nothing but himself." Said Master Fung, coming through the door. "Ever since we got the mind reader conch I have feared that it's power would drive one of you evil. There is no hope for Clay now. We have no choice but to keep him contained and destroy the mind reader conch. I will take care of this. You three apprentices go and get the new Shen Gong Wu."

As they got to the Shen Gong Wu they found that they were to late. Jack and the Gryphin were already in a show down. As it ended the Gryphin flew off leaving Jack holding three Shen Gong Wu.

"Hi guys!" said Jack coming up to the Xiaolin warriors.

"What do you want Jack?" asked Kimiko. Jack turned to Omi.

"Omi, remember when we saved the earth from Wuya and you asked whether I would like top stay and join the Xiaolin warriors and I said no." I can see where this is going!

"Yes I do!" answered Omi.

"Well I've changed my mind." Said Jack, "Can I join you!" NOOOOOOOOOO!

" How do we know we can trust you?" asked Rai. Why are we even having this discussion. It should be no straight away.

"Here are all my Shen Gong Wu for you into put in your vault." Answered Jack.

"Well… Are you mad! …we'll have to talk to Master Fung." Declared Raimundo and Omi!

"What!" yelled Kimiko! "Your trusting Jack Spicer! He only wants to steal our Shen Gong Wu!"

"Kimiko, you do not steal Shen Gong Wu by giving them away." Stated Omi.

"Look, I know I've done some bad things but I've given up evil… Lies …for good." Pleaded Jack

"Yeah Kimiko, be more trusting." Said Rai.

"Oh all right" mumbled Kimiko. I'm going to regret this.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of The Consequences Of Evil. I've only just joined and this is my first Fanfic. Please review.


	2. Heylin Showdown

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own in this Fanfic are The Gryphin and my new Shen Gong Wu.

**Note: **This Fanfic is set during series two. I have not included Clay's thoughts in this chapter as he is not one of the heroes. Sorry about the delay.

**The Consequences Of Evil - Chapter 2**

Rai's thoughts

_Kimiko's thoughts_

**Omi's thoughts**

The group saw the smoke rising from the temple before they could see the ruins. **What is going on?** As Dojo landed, Omi jumped onto the ground and ran into the burning remains of the once great temple.

"This must have something to do with Jack Spicer!" shouted Kimiko.

"Hey, I'm innocent!" retaliated Jack. At that moment Omi ran back outside.

"Clay is nowhere to be found and the Shen Gong Wu vault is empty!" Sure like Clay would stay here for us to catch him! said Omi.

"Well, what Shen Gong Wu do we have with us?" asked Raimundo. They got out the Shen Gong Wu they were carrying. They had the Belt of Swiftness, the monkey staff, the golden tiger claws, the reversing mirror and the Sword of the storm.

"I've got some more back at my mansion. We should go there and plan our next move."

"Well done Jack," praised Omi, "that is a very good idea."

The group stood staring down at the crater that had once been Jack Spicer's mansion. It was obvious that Clay had already been here.

"We'll need help if we're going to defeat Clay, the Gryphin and Wuya!" _Well obviously!_ Stated Raimundo.

"I have an idea," replied Omi, "Dojo, do you still want to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Soot? Because, now's your chance!"

"Yes, YES!" shouted Dojo"

"Is soot even an element?" asked Raimundo.

"Hey that reminds me, " said Jack, "What power do I get?" _How about being obnoxious, no wait you already have that!_

"How about lightning" asked Omi.

"Yes! I am now the dragon of Lightning!" yelled Jack!

"In training!" replied Omi.

Two days later the Xiaolin dragons were having very little luck in finding clay. They did however find a trail of destruction. Destroyed villages, burnt forests and wrecked buildings. On the third day Dojo started twitching.

"A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" He shouted. **Aha! Clay will most likely be there with Wuya. "**It's the Talons of Saloth. It gives the user huge powerful talons which are harder than diamond."

"Cool!" stated Raimundo, "Let's go!" _Like we weren't going to! _The quartet mounted Dojo and flew off. They were flying for about an hour before Dojo touched down in a clearing in the middle of the rainforest. Clay was already there holding the talons. He looked demented, with a grim face and evil poise.

"Clay you've gotta stop this!" shouted Kimiko!

"You don't belong on the Heylin side!" added Omi.

"Well that's my choice!" answered Clay.

"Then you really are lost." Stated Omi. He leapt towards Clay shouting, "Tornado strike, water!" A typhoon formed around Omi which he then hurled at Clay. Clay was knocked backwards and dropped the Shen Gong Wu. Him and Omi reached for it at the same time, just as the Gryphin appeared in the sky and Dived onto the Wu as well."

"No way!" shouted Raimundo, "It's two against one!" Kimiko leapt forward and joined Omi.

"Clay and Gryphin we challenge you to a…"

"Heylin Showdown.!" Interrupted clay.

"What's a Heylin showdown?" demanded Omi.

"Oh it's like a Xiaolin showdown," answered Clay "only as well as your Shen Gong Wu you wagering one of your souls to us!"

"And what if we win?" asked Kimiko.

"You go free." Retorted Clay.

"That's it?" complained Raimundo.

"Isn't that enough?" stated Clay. As he spoke, Heylin stone creatures rose from the ground and grabbed Raimundo, Dojo and Jack.

"We accept!" shouted Kimiko and Omi together, "Our reversing mirror and golden tiger claws against your Eye of Dashi and third arm sash!"

"The game is a tag team combat!" declared Clay.

"Let's go!" all four shouted. "Heylin Showdown!"

**There you go, part two. Please Review!**


	3. High Fry Blaster

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own in this Fanfic are The Gryphin and my new Shen Gong Wu.

**Note: **This Fanfic is set during series two.

**The Consequences Of Evil - Chapter 3**

Rai's thoughts

_Kimiko's thoughts_

**Omi's thoughts**

"Heylin Showdown!" The world twisted into a menacing shape around them. They found themselves in a circular arena surrounded by tall jagged stones. Clay was standing on a red platform slightly raised above the main arena, Omi was on a similar blue pedestal. The Gryphin and Kimiko were in the arena, the Gryphin with a red glow above its head, Kimiko with a blue glow. Omi was holding the reversing mirror, Kimiko the golden tiger claws, the Gryphin was wearing the eye of Dashi around its neck and Clay was wearing the third arm sash.

"GONG YE TAMPAI!" all four shouted. The Gryphin lunged at Kimiko, who quickly dodged out of the way. **This is impossible! How can we beat a creature that strong! **Kimiko summoned several fireballs and used the golden tiger claws. One fireball hit the griffons front, one from each side and one from the top. Nice move!

Kimiko flipped onto the Gryphin's back and started attacking it. As she did, there was a blinding flash. Kimiko fell to the ground and when she looked up she saw that the Gryphin was now on the platform and Clay was in the arena.

"THIRD ARM SASH, EARTH!" shouted Clay. The stone arm on the sash crashed down and knocked Kimiko to the ground, just as she was standing up. She signalled at Omi. With another flash of light, her and Omi switched places. As Clay used the sash again, Omi pulled out his own Shen Gong WU.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" shouted Omi. _All Right!_ The third arm sash jerked back and slammed against Clay, knocking him to the ground. Omi then summoned a jet of water and sent it slamming into his former friend. With a flash of light, Clay and the Gryphin swapped positions again. Omi was knocked off guard for a moment by the surprise, enough for the Gryphin to pick him up. It shook him around for a while before tossing him out of the arena. **AAARGH!**

"Jeudalai Flip, Fire!" shouted Kimiko, leaping into the arena. She summoned up an inferno around her which was then hurled at the Gryphin. The Gryphin was sent flying out of the arena, joining Omi on the other side of the High stones. Dude, that was cool!

Clay then leapt into the arena to finish the challenge. He and Kimiko became locked in combat. Whenever one used a move, the other blocked it. Eventually Kimiko used the Golden tiger claws and knocked Clay to the ground from behind. Before she had time to move, the third arm sash wrapped itself around her legs and brought her crashing down. As Clay stood up, Kimiko was hurled out of the arena _AAARGH!_ to join the other two. As she left the arena, the world returned to normal. Clay was holding the four Shen Gong Wu, with an evil grin on his face.

"And now as the victor," he stated, "I claim my other prize!"

"You can't!" shouted Kimiko!

"Yes I can," replied Clay, "And I choose Omi." A vortex erupted out of clay's mouth. It swirled it's way towards the Xiaolin warriors and wrapped around Omi. With an ear splitting scream, a bright white gas was dragged out of Omi and drawn into Clay. As the other Monks watched with horror, Omi collapsed as his 9 dots appeared on Clay's forehead in the Heylin formation.

"You've been fun," stated Clay as he left, "Let's do it again sometime!" With that he left. Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo and Jack ran up to Omi. He was breathing, but not responding to anything. Dojo burst into tears, expressing what all of them were feeling. The group were in silence as they made their way back to the temple. Raimundo explained what had happened to Master Fung, then Kimiko, Raimundo and Jack went outside to talk as Dojo took the husk of Omi to his room.

"How could Clay be so evil?" asked Kimiko.

"For someone who used to be a Xiaolin dragon, he's fallen far," stated Raimundo sadly. The situation looked hopeless. None of the trio could think of any way to defeat the evil that was consuming their lives. The only idea that they had was to start training Jack and Dojo to be the dragons of Lighting and Soot, if they even counted as Xiaolin elements.

They started by teaching them the basic skills, meditation and energy Chi. Next they taught them how to summon up their element for use in combat. Dojo was very good at this, but Jack was more powerful. They were taught combat moves, and skills needed to use the Shen Gong Wu properly. But Dojo was getting more and more worried, why in all this time had a new Shen Gong Wu not been revealed? Something wasn't right.

Finally after three weeks of training, Dojo and Jack were fully trained in the first level of being a Xiaolin Dragon, but certainly weren't ready to move up to apprentice level. Finally after all that time, a Shen Gong Wu was revealed. Dojo described it to them as they flew.

"It's called the High Fry Blaster. It lets you shoot a stream of plasma at an enemy. It's also useful as it can be used with any element." Explained Dojo.

"What does Plasma do?" asked Raimundo.

"It can stun an opponent, body part by body part. But when combined with the elements it has different powers. For example with water it heals." Answered Dojo. As the group neared the Shen Gong Wu's hiding place they saw that Clay, Wuya and the Gryphin were already approaching.

"Whatever you do," explained Kimiko, "Don't get into a Heylin showdown!" Before Dojo had landed properly the three monks leapt off. They charged at Clay as Dojo flew alongside them. The fight that followed ended with all seven of them holding the Shen Gong Wu.

"Alright you lot," said Wuya, "I challenge you to a seven way every man or woman for themselves He…"

"Xiaolin showdown!" interrupted Kimiko. They all accepted. The waged Wu were the Eye of Dashi, Reversing mirror, third arm sash, monkey staff, belt of swiftness and sword of the storm."

"I don't have anything to wager!" complained Dojo. Without warning he pounced on clay and pulled out the golden tiger claws. "I wager the golden tiger claws." He added.

"The game is steal the Wu!" stated Kimiko.

"LET'S GO!" they all shouted, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

**There you go. Please Review!**


End file.
